Timeline of the NeSiverse
This page does NOT detail the events of the Never-ending Story; rather, it provides a broad overview of the setting's timeline throughout past and future. Before the Universe Before the NeSiverse came into being, there was another universe in its place, in the Deep Void. Little is known of this previous universe, but it was ruled by Galen, Shepherd of Life and Death, before being destroyed by the mysterious Cosmic DestructorsPan Post 6, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. c. 14 Billion B.C.Age of the universe. Beginning of the Universe The nascent sentience of Memnoch witnessed a Voice calling the NeSiverse into beingPan Post 6, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.Pan Post 15, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. It is possible that this Voice belonged to the WriterGod or to the Nameless. The titans, called by this Voice, enter the new existence and construct the NeSiverse, and time begins as they create Aeon, the Cosmic God of TimePan Post 15, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. They also create the ur-dragon TyphonPan Post 27, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer..However, before the titans can leave, to continue their work of building universes, they are trapped by the God-Monarchs, who have traveled back through time to do soPan Post 15, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. c. 13 Billion B.C. Founding of Mega Jonestown Prime Near the dawn of timeHFO Post 35, HFO Page 1, HFO, written by Al Ciao the Writer., the great space city of Mega Jonestown Prime is founded by ImerynPan Post 23, Pan Page 1, God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., the first of the God-Monarchs. c. 4.5 Billion B.C.Age of the earth. Creation of the Earth To curry the favor of the God-Monarchs, the cosmic deities Three Fates, Aeon, and the Runekeeper construct the Earth as a locus of time, fate, and magicHFO Post 36, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer.NeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. c. 2 Billion B.C. Creation of the Djinni Kavili, a goddess of Indra, discovers the imprisoned titan Kronos, and together they create the universe of the djinniPan Post 21, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer., which eons later are summoned by ShinzallarPan Post 20, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. c. 65.5 Million B.C. Creation of Humanity With their creation of Earth selected by the God-Monarchs to receive Mega Jonestown Prime's favor, the cosmic gods Three Fates, Aeon, and the Runekeeper begin to create humanity as the crowning jewel. However, just before the process is completed, the WriterGod, at the behest of the Ancient One (then known as AncientWriter the Writer), usurps theEarth and its destiny, breathing life into the first human, who would later become known as Arkng Thand. This is all witnessed by the time-traveling BrittNeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.HFO Post 36, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer.HFO Post 48, HFO Page 2, Mythos of Man, Hero Force One (Story), written by Gebohq the Writer.. Humanity indeed receives the greatest destiny of all species, edging out the GreysCatH Post 39, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless, written by Britt the Writer., who were created by Memnoch, Phractal, and The Big O in their own attempt to win the favor of the God-MonarchsHFO Post 61, HFO Page 2, Hero Force One (Story), written by Britt the Writer.. However, pacts are made between the cosmic deities and the WriterGod that the Never-ending Story's influence will not spread beyond EarthHFO Post 36, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer.. After his creation, the first man is named Adam Terraleph by the WriterGod, taken to Eden, and given free will, which he uses first to name everything. After this, however, he is lonely, and so the WriterGod makes Eve, the first woman, to be his companionHFO Post 49, HFO Page 2, Mythos of Man, Hero Force One (Story), written by Gebohq the Writer.. However, Adam Terraleph and Eve eat from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, and are banished from Eden, at which point they begin the process of procreating the human raceHFO Post 53, HFO Page 2, Mythos of Man, Hero Force One (Story), written by Gebohq the Writer.. Disappearance of Mega Jonestown Prime At some point in the dim mists of timeHFO Post 35, HFO Page 1, HFO, written by Al Ciao the Writer., before the founding of Atlantis but after the creation of humanityHFO Post 36, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer., Highemperor arrives at Mega Jonestown Prime, whereupon he engages the God-Monarchs in combat. The battle's outcome is unknown, but seems to be inconclusive. Highemperor retreats, and the very next day, Mega Jonestown Prime and its inhabitants (including the God-Monarchs) vanish completely.HFO Post 35, HFO Page 1, HFO, written by Al Ciao the Writer. The Big O is the most powerful deity remaining in the NeSiverse, and becomes the ruler of the cosmos, though he delegates all governance to his vizier Fladnag the WhiteHFO Post 36, HFO Page 1, Hero Force One (Story), written by Al Ciao the Writer.Pan Post 2, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. c. 1 Million B.C.Pan Post 63, Pan Page 2, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer. Founding of Atlantis ''See also: History of Atlantis'' The 12 Atlantean founders obey the call of the WriterGod to found Atlantis, with the aid of BrittNeS2 Post 1881, NeS2 Page 48, Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. c. 10,000 B.C. Fall of Atlantis ''See also: History of Atlantis'' Atlantis is destroyed in a plot-hole, though some prominent survivors escape. Two surviving mage apprentices found DoughnutdelfPan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writerr., building Stonehenge atop of it, and UbarPan Post 20, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. 207 B.C. Britt the Legend Begins The destiny of the young boy Britticus begins in ancient RomeNeS2 Post 1750, NeS2 Page 44, Old Contracts, NeS2, written by Britt the Writer.. Medieval Period c. A.D. 500 Fall of Doughnutdelf and Rise of Space Camelot ''See also: Space Camelot'' Merlin is betrayed by Nyneve, who destroys Doughnutdelf with the NeSferatuPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Merlin the Younger and Morganna survive, and later join King Arthur and his court on their journey to the stars on Space CamelotPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Britt the Writer.. Taliesin and Hermes Trismegistus also survive, and found the MagiumPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Modern Era Latter 19th Century A.D. The League of Heroes ''See also: NeS1888'' The League of Heroes, formed mostly of ancestors of the NeS heroes, are active in this period, led by Erro Simon II. Present Day The Never-ending Story Begins ''See also: Never-ending Story'' The Never-ending Story begins with Ares' call to bad writers to stop an asteroid from plummeting to the Earth in 1999. Canada Joins Hell When High Imp becomes Prime Minister of CanadaNeS1 Post 263, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), NeS1, written by Krig the Viking the Writer., he merges it with hell, and the entire country becomes the Ninth CircleNeS1 Post 1324, NeS1 Page 34, TACC, TMTGB, and Other Troubles, NeS1, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Ragnarok The world is nearly consumed by the Ever-ending Plot, and saved with a 'reboot' by Gebohq, with aid from the WriterGodNeS1 Post 2000, NeS1 Page 50, Endgame: The End of NeS, NeS1, written by Gebohq the Writer.. Dominion of Bleeding Eyes Helebon takes over the United Kingdom with his demonic forces and renames it the Dominion of Bleeding EyesNeS2 Post 442, NeS2 Page 12, Forgotten, the Damned, and the Dust, NeS2, written by Krig the Viking the Writer.. Ever after Helebon is overthrown, the name change sticksNeS2 Post 1485, NeS2 Page 38, Memory Lane, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Destruction of Jupiter A jettisoned explosive reactor destroys the entire planet of JupiterNeS2 Post 380, NeS2 Page 10, The Forgotten, the Damned, and the Dust, NeS2, written by Tracer the Writer.. In addition to destroying the capital of the Jupiterian empire, this means the primary source of cinnabore is gone as wellNeS2 Post 381, NeS2 Page 10, The Forgotten, the Damned, and the Dust, NeS2, written by Tony the Writer.. The remains of Jupiter form into a new purple star, referred to as ZenoNeS2 Post 734, NeS2 Page 19, Death and Taxes, NeS2, written by Gebohq the Writer.. World War III Started by Ares in an effort to create conflict that will perpetuate the Never-ending StoryNeS2 Post 1134, NeS2 Page 29, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. . World War III ends when Hawaii is nukedNeS2 Post 1144, NeS2 Page 29, In Search of Opportunity, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Global Empire The Earth was temporarily taken over by Highempress (an alternate-reality version of Iriana Emp, who actually did a great deal to improve the worldNeS2 Post 1677, NeS2 Page 42, Old Contracts, NeS2, written by Al Ciao the Writer. However, she is now in the Realm of L33t with her lover Venedite, and seems to have lost most interest in ruling the world, which continues to get by without herNeS2 Post 1850, NeS2 Page 47, Old Contracts,NeS2, written by Britt the Writer.. Death of Indra ''See also: Indra (Story Arc)'' The planet Indra is destroyed by the God-Killer MachinePan Post 53, Pan Page 2, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Britt the Writer.CatH Post 68, CatH Page 2, Clear and the Hopeless, written by Britt the Writer.. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References NeS1 References NeS2 References Hero Force One (Story) References Clear and the Hopeless References External References Category:Meta-NeS Category:History